A cry for help part 1
by lucariokid97
Summary: When Maylene and Reggie find an injured boy and take him home with them what will happen. A/N this story will be split into several parts


A cry for help.

Part 1... Don't let them hurt me.

The pink haired youth sat, in complete silence, transfixed in her daily meditation training, it was none other than Maylene, the Veilstone gym leader. The silence was broken, by the familiar sounds of Maylene's hungry stomach signalling to her it was time to eat, the sound of her stomach completely threw her of her concentration, and when she tried with all her might to get back in sync, she found out soon that she couldn't and stood up, defeat smudged on her face, Lucario stood and walked beside her and held out a hand with a smirk on his face, Maylene sighed and gave the dog like Pokémon 20 poke dollars.

'' Fine, take it but what are you going to do with it and why do you need human money?'' Maylene questioned, Lucario just wagged its paw at Maylene just like it was saying '' that's for me to know, and you to find out '' Maylene just shook her head.

'' Hey, Maylene, I hope you're not gambling with Lucario again'' a familiar voice said from behind her, she turned and was greeted by one of her closes friends Reggie, Lucario quickly turned around trying to conceal the money away from the purple haired Pokémon breeder but the man's keen eye spotted the money and told Lucario to hand it over, when it did eventually give up his prize Reggie turned and walked away pocketing the money, Maylene saw this at the same time Lucario did he turned and flashed his beaming smile and ran off followed by the pink haired girl trying to get her money back, Lucario not wanting to miss out in all the '' fun'' quickly rushed forward with a confident grin on his face, man would he be one rich Pokémon when he coned Reggie later...

Meanwhile near Veilstone city...

The boy crashed through the forest's wilderness, hair stuck up at odd angles, clothes ripped, body dripping with sweat and scratches and bruises painted his body, he ignored the pain and kept running even though his legs screamed at him to stop he kept running from the evil men that wanted to kill him for his rare Pokémon he had to he had no choice when he felt a safe distance from the men he took a rest catching his breath and wiping the sweat from his face, soon he saw flashlights and angry voices he began to run but after a few steps his legs gave from under him as the men approached him flashing the lights in his eyes blinding him for a few moments he felt strong hands pick him up and out of desperation he cried out for help for anyone to help him...

Back outside the gym...

Lucario stopped, had there been a cry for help just a moment ago he shook it off and was about to join the others when he heard a shout for help this one more desperate he ignored the other two and ran to where he heard the cry the other's notice Lucario run into the forest and quickly followed Reggie struggled to keep up with Lucario but for Maylene it was just like a practise session after a few more minutes of aimless searching Lucario told the other's to stop by holding out his arm and nodding to the others to say that they were here.

The trio peered out of the bushes and saw an man maybe in his late thirties by looks talking to a young child who was tied to a bark of a tree the boy looked no older then twelve and his face was covered in blood.

'' now, tell me , Mark, where is that dammed Pokémon'' the man spoke with a deathly calmness in his voce , when the boy just shook his head in disapproval the man roared and punched the kid in the face, the trio heard a nasty crack sound when the man punched the kid, it sounded like the man had broke his nose this was too much for Lucario he ran from his hiding place, and fired several aura sphere's at the group of men, the man roared and when his saw Reggie and Maylene he shouted to his men to fallback, Reggie and Maylene rushed forward to the injured boy and when they had untied the ropes around the boy, he fell forward all his strength had left him, Maylene caught him and he looked up at her eyes.

'' Please, don't let them hurt me anymore'' the boy cried weakly then blanked out, Maylene just blinked several times to stop the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes, and picked the boy up and ran towards the gym...

Several days later in the gym...

The boy awoke from his slumber and groaned in pain as his eyes adjusted to the brightly lit room, Maylene popped her head around the door and when she saw the boy rubbing his eyes she smiled and walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of scolding warm soup.

'' Glad to see your awake'' Maylene cheerfully stated, the boy turned his head slightly towards her and gave a slight shaky smile and muttered a hasty word of thanks as she put the warm meal on his lap, he dipped the spoon into the soup and brought it to his lips and blew until it was cold enough to eat, the boy gave a small sigh of pleasure as he swallowed his spoonful of soup, Maylene saw this and grinned.

'' Reggie's, a good cook right'' Maylene said, the boy nodded before he asked who Reggie was, and speak of the devil the purple haired breeder stood at the doorway and approached the boy and girl, the girl greeted the man with great enthusiasm but the boy jumped out of the bed sending his bowl of soup in many directions and hid behind Maylene.

'' Please, don't let this man hurt me'' the boy said shacking with fear, Maylene turned with a questioned look at the boy but before she could ask any questioned she wanted to Reggie spoke more to Maylene than the brown haired youth.

'' Think, about it Maylene, the boy was attacked by a group of men he's probably grown a fear and mixed hatred for men'' the girl nodded, Reggie sat down on the bed and signed.

'' Great, the kid hates me and he doesn't even know me''. The boy watched the conversation with interest and fear and when he heard the man say that the boy frowned but surely the man hated him and not the other way around, the boy walked past the girl so he was stood in front of the girl.

'' But I thought that you hated me not the other way around '' the boy asked the late teen, Reggie looked shocked but shook it off the boy watched to see what his actions would be then Reggie held out a hand, the boy flinched and took a step back but when his saw the kindness in his face the boy hugged him tightly and began to cry the teen was shocked by patted his back in reinsurance.

'' Finally someone who won't hurt me'' Maylene and Reggie heard the boy say, there was more to this story then seemed in the first place both teens looked at each other and nodded, they would get answers later for now they just let the boy have his happy moment then Maylene smiled as she saw Reggie's arms wrap around the boy in a tight embrace...


End file.
